


Of Mutant Squirrels and Humiliation

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animal Attack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Cam are attacked by a fierce creature in the woods. Can they make it to the safety of the Stargate in time? And what exactly was it that attacked?</p><p>Written for theme week challenge #1 at stargateland. The prompt was: SG1, Cameron Mitchell & Daniel Jackson, mutant squirrels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mutant Squirrels and Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> **Of Mutant Squirrels and Humiliation**   
> **by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
> **Stargate SG-1**   
> **Daniel, Cam**   
> **1177 words**   
> **rating: PG  
>  WARNINGS: none**
> 
>  **don't own... wish I did, but I don't. No infringement intended.**
> 
> * * *

"What do you think it was?" Cam asked, panting hard as he pulled along side Jackson. The archeologist was doubled over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. He just shook his head, unable to speak just yet. A noise behind them had them at attention again, Jackson looking a little frantic and way too panicked for a seasoned off-worlder. That put Cam even more on edge.

"Let's get out of here."

"No argument from me."

They bolted from the undergrowth a few minutes later into blistering daylight. Momentarily blinded they both tripped and clattered to the ground with identical grunts. Cam used the moment to catch his breath and try to get his bearings. He wasn't even sure they were on the right side of the forest any more. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. They were in a clearing, trees surrounding them in a rough circle. The grass was tall, blocking most of his view from where he lay on the hard ground.

"You here it?" Jackson, next to him, asked.

Cam shook his head, not caring if Jackson could see the movement or not.

"See anything?"

"No, you?"

"No."

"Why don't you take a look."

"Why me?" Jackson shot him a disgruntled look.

"Because I said so and I'm in charge." Jackson just grunted, a fair amount of amusement in the sound. "Fine, I'll look." Cam carefully raised his head above the tips of the grass and glanced around. The sun filtered through the tops of the trees along the forest edge adding a dappled, oil painting kind of effect to the surroundings. He was reminded of some Van Goghs he saw hanging in a museum when he was a kid.

"Anything?" Jackson's voice was hushed.

Cam waved him off then slowly got to his knees. He started to shake his head, signaling the all clear when he saw the grass part in an all too artificial way. Fight or flight responses went off all over his body, his muscles tensing, blood pumping, heart racing. Jackson, probably through sheer experience, caught the change in Cam's demeanor and was on his feet in seconds. He grabbed the back of Cam's vest and hauled him up as the two stumbled through the waist-high vegetation.

They ran without pausing through the grass back into the forest on the other side of the clearing, darting between trees, under low hanging branches, hopping fallen logs, splashing through streams until they crashed out the other side into the barren field that held the Stargate.

Relief flooded Cam. Sitting on the steps of the dais Teal'c, Sam and Vala watched their approach with concern. Sam was on her feet as soon as she saw the panicked looks of the two men.

"What's going on."

"Dial the gate," Jackson said through huffed breaths.

"Daniel?" Vala sounded alarmed. Her eyes darted between the men and the tree-line. "What is it?"

"Big," Jackson mumbled.

"Crazy. Fierce," Cam added, Jackson nodding in agreement.

"Big teeth and claws."

"Nose like a frickin' blood hound. Hunted us clear from the ruins."

Teal'c was on alert now, his weapon at the ready as his eyes trained on the horizon. "I do not see any potential threats."

"Trust me," Cam said, finally feeling his lungs fill fully for the first time, "it's out there."

"Maybe more than one." Jackson stood up, his hand rubbing at his chest. Cam felt like doing the same but kept his hands firmly on his gun. "It came at us so fast it was hard to tell. All fur and claws and screams."

Sam frowned at them both, probably taking in their complete lack of injuries. "Them... screaming, not us," Cam told her. "Just dial us out of here."

"What about the-"

She didn't finish her sentence as a high pitched screech filled the valley. Teal'c tensed, his warrior senses obviously on high alert. Vala yelped, wrapping her arms around a very uncomfortable looking Jackson who continually tried to peel the woman from his body. Sam turned quickly to the DHD and started dialing. Cam was already punching in the code on his GDO when Teal'c yelled out.

He turned just in time to see the Jaffa fire several rounds into the space between the trees and the Stargate. When the gunfire ceased echoing the only sound was the faint squealing of the animal dying. Sam's hand hovered over the red button on the DHD. She glanced at each of her teammates before they set off in unison to examine the animal that so terrified the two men.

The five of them stood around it for a long minute before anyone did or said anything. Finally Vala reached her booted toe forward and nudged the furry creature. Her head tilted slightly as she eyed Cam and Jackson. "Big? Fierce?"

Sam snorted, then bit into her lower lip to keep the rest of her comment to herself. Cam eyed her carefully before turning back to Vala. "It seemed bigger."

"Doesn't look that dangerous to me," Vala carried on. "Looks like a squirrel."

"It does," Teal'c added. "Although slightly larger than the varieties on Earth. But not unlike those on Chulak."

"It seemed a lot bigger," Cam insisted. He turned to Jackson for support but the man just looked embarrassed, his face burning red as he refused meet anyone's eyes. "Really. It came tearing at us, snarling and screeching. We didn't really have time to check it out."

Sam started laughing again. "Okay, okay, we believe you. Can we get back to work now?"

Jackson finally spoke up. "I'm not going back there. Not with those..." he motioned at the dead animal, "… mutant squirrels running around."

"You were the one that wanted to come here, Daniel."

He glared at Sam. "Yeah, well, I changed my mind. There wasn't anything interesting at the ruins anyway." With that he turned and stalked back to the DHD. Sam followed him, Vala at her side and both women giggling softly.

Cam sighed. He'd never live this down, that's for sure. Teal'c watched him from the corner of his eye as the two started back towards the now open Stargate and a very impatient looking Jackson.

"I swear it looked bigger."

Teal'c inclined his head. "As Colonel Carter said, 'we believe you.' You are a competent warrior and leader Colonel Mitchell, I doubt you would allow a mere squirrel to terrorize you."

Cam halted in his tracks but Teal'c continued on, leaving the commander staring at the Jaffa's back. Was he mocking him? It was hard to tell with Teal'c but Cam was sure that was a mock. Either way Jackson was waving him over and he hurried to join his team. Teal'c and the women slipped into the wormhole without a glance back, their laughter drifting to Cam on the wind even as they disappeared. He came up next to Jackson. They exchanged knowing looks but said nothing before leaving the planet, humiliation the only thing they were bringing home this trip.


End file.
